deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ryouko Tanbou (Saya No Uta) vs Xenomorph x5 (Alien series)
Ryouko Tanbou, the Japanese psychiatrist who took on a mad scientist, a serial killer, and an alien horror from another dimension VS Five Xenomorphs, terrifying alien predators that are masters of stealth. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Ryouko Tanbou= Ryouko Tanbou is a character from the dark, 18+ visual novel, Saya No Uta. Ryouko was a young psychiatrist at Tokyo University Hospital, who had only recently gotten her MD when she met Fuminori Sakisaka, a medical student at the university who was referred to her after he was in a car accident, which caused may have caused. Tanbou could see no damage, however, she suspected something was off. Little did she no, there was substantial brain damage which, while in no way effecting his mental capacity, caused Fuminori to see humans as monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Meanwhile, Tanbou was also conducting an independant investigation of the strange disappearance of doctor Ougai, and the disappearance of several infants in the university hospital. The two case would become linked when she and Fuminori's friend, Kouji Tonoo discovered the shocking secret behind the disappearance of one of their friends, Oumi Takahata. It turned out, Fuminori was in contact with an extradimenisional alien the Dr. Ougai had brought into this world and named "Saya". Saya had left Dr. Ougai's home and escaped into the hospital, meeting Fuminori, who saw her as a normal human. Kouji and Tanbou discover "Saya" drove Fuminori to murder and cannibalism, and discover disturbing secrets about the nature of "Saya", including impressive regenerative abilities and the ability to convert other life forms into "her" species. Kouji and Ryouko later corner Fuminori and Saya in an abandoned building. Depending on the ending, Saya either succeeds in converting all life on the planet into her species, returns to her home dimension, failing to convert humanity, or, in the closest thing the "good end" (for humanity, anyway) in the visual novel, Ryouko Tanbou is severely wounded in a fight with Fuminori, but manages to kill Saya by dousing her in Liquid Nitrogen and shooting her with a sawed-off shotgun. However, Ryouko later succumbs to her wounds, Fuminori commits suicide, and it is implied Kouji is driven to insanity and possibly suicide. Weapons *Flashlight Metal Pipe A section of metal pipe can be used as an an improvised weapon, causing considerable blunt trauma, but is rather unwieldy. For the purposes of this match, the pipe will be about three feet long. Smith and Wesson Model 36 The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. The weapon will have fifteen rounds in this match Sawed-Off Shotgun Sawing off the end of a shotgun barrel can increase the spread of the shot by removing the choke, as shorten the weapon, making it easier to maneuver in tight spaces. The downside of sawing off the barrel is that it reduces the effective range. For the purposes of this match, the shotgun will be a sawed-off 12-gauge double barrel shotgun. The weapons will have eight shells in this match Liquid Nitrogen When Ryouko Tanbou finally eliminates "Saya", she douses "her" with a thermos bottle full of liquid nitrogen, before shooting "Saya" with her shotgun, damaging "Saya" more than "she" can regenerate from. For the purposes of this match, the liquid nitrogen will be a one-use weapon. X-Factors *Strength: 78 *Agility: 80 *Intelligence: 97 *Marksmanship: 79 =Xenomorph= Unlike many other recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the Aliens are not an intelligent civilization. While they are not an "intelligent" civilization they are still smart. They are able to understand human technology, an example of this would be when they cut the power so the lights would go out in order to camoflauge themselves. Another example would be when Ellen Ripley escaped the Queen in an elevator, the Queen witnessed how she operated it and used it her self to continue chasing her. They are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life. While it is unknown why they do this, it is likely that they do this in order to increase the species. Xenos can not be born without the death of someone. Although it is possible that they kill for another reason as well as to produce more. They feel no emotion, to concept or remorse or morality. Like wasps or termites, Aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile queen breeding a caste of warriors. The Aliens' biological life cycle, in which their offspring are violently implanted inside living hosts before erupting from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect. They have acid for blood which is possibly the deadliest thing about them and how they keep people from removing them as facehuggers. If they are shot or stabbed or anything acid will sprey out of them. The acid is so strong that it once melted through 3 floors of a mining space craft. They are extremely agile and quick and can stick to any surface. They can easily jump over 20 feet. Whereever they go they cause some sort of material to attach to the surface. This better allows them to blend in. In pure darkness they are almost impossible to see without a light. Xenomorphs Weapons *Claws and Teeth *Spear-Like Tail Acid Blood Xenomorphs have acidic blood that is easily capable of burning through metal. This blood is released anytime the creature is wounded, by a gunshot, for instance. Xenomorph Abilities *Telepathic communications *Highly intelligent (for a non-sentient race) **Intelligence: 55 *Superhuman speed and strength **Speed: 95 **Strength: 90 *Telepathic communication *Excellent camouflage in dark areas, such as the abandoned underground lab this match will take place in. **Stealth: 98 *Numbers: 5 Location of Battle The Battle will take place a modified version of the lab hidden under Dr. Ougai's cabin in Saya no Uta. The lab entrance will be a corridor at the bottom of a well, which opens into a large 30 square meter underground room filled with medical and laboratory equipment, as well as some more mysterious items. I will add two side wings on each side, including a long corridor and off that, storage rooms, rooms for various medical and experimental procedures, and devices used to "teleport" Xenomorphs into this reality. The lab will be home to five Xenomorphs ( brought into Earth by Ougai instead of "Saya" in this "alternate universe") hiding in various locations in the lab which Ryouko must eliminate. =Notes= *In your vote, If you vote for the Xenomorphs, give how many kills Ryouko will score before she dies. *All Xenomorphs in this match will be Warrior forms. =Battle= Ryouko Tanbou climbed down a rope into the well at Dr. Ougai's cabin and turned on her flashlight, revealing the hidden entrance to Ougai's underground laboratory. Ryouko kicked down the large wooden door, causing it to fall with a dull "thud". The interior of the lab was filled with medical and scientific supplies and equipment, centered around a large operating table, which seemed to have been damaged in a unusual manner, as though partially dissolved by a powerful acid. On one end of the room was a fumehood with several containers filled with noxious chemicals inside. In addition to the scientific equipment, there were other more mysterious artifacts, some Ryouko did not know the function of. The walls were scrawled with writing in a mysterious language, and there were shelves full of books, some one complex theoretical physics, while others were in no way scientific or medical- books on UFOs, the paranomal, aliens, etc. Most disturbingly, Dr. Ougai himself lay dead in one corner, a massive wound in his chest, a Smith and Wesson 36 and a box of ammunition was lying next to his body. Also on his person was a notebook, which Ryouko examined. "After years of experimentation, the wormhole generator has been successfully constructed. In addition, I have managed to locate a world capable of supporting life. Upon starting up the generator, several alien biological entities entered within second. I successfully captured six of the alien entities, remotely deactivating the wormhole generator and leaving them stranded in a this world, in a reinforced metal cage. The alien species appears to have a hard, black exoskeleton, with sharp claws and a spear-like tail. More remarkably, they possess a unique jaw structure, having a second, smaller jaw within their mouth. I can only speculate on the function of this, though it may be used in handling smaller objects with greater precision than the primary jaw. Judging from their appearance and behavior, they seem to be voracious predators, likely the apex species on their world. The aliens do not appear to be truly intelligent life forms, however, they seem to have a complicated social structure, though this cannot be fully studied with only six specimens. I managed to sedate the specimens with narcozine "knockout gas" and put down one of the aliens with a lethal injection. However, all efforts to dissect the creature were foiled by a most remarkable feature of the species- their bodies are contain a powerful acidic substance which leaked out and actually dissolved about half of my operating table. I only barely managed to avoid being burned by the substance. Further examination of the acidic substance was delayed by the fact that it kept burning through my microscope slides, however, after finding a container made from a dense synthetic material containing industrial diamond, I managed to examine the substance and determine it had cells similar to blood cells. I can only assume the acidic substance is in fact alien "blood". As Ryouko finished reading, she heard something move behind her. She got out the sawed-off shotgun she kept hidden in her coat. As she turned around, she saw something move across the room. She tracked its movements. The beam of her flashlight fell on a creature unlike anything Ryouko had ever seen before standing between the destroyed operating table and a counter with a sink. It looked identical to the creature described in Ougai's journal. Without thinking twice, Ryouko took aim with her shotgun and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of pellets into the monster. Its acidic blood was released, burning holes in the concrete floor, but the creature kept moving. Ryouko fired off the second barrel. With a second, closer range impact, the alien was perforated with more shot and fell to the floor, its acid blood flowing out and forming a deep hole. (4 Xenomorphs remaining) A doorway to the right burst open. Ryouko turned just in time to see another Xenomorph charge at her. Ryouko placed her empty shotgun up in front of her, blocking a claw strike and retaliating by pistol whipping the alien with the weapon, knocking it backwards. Ryouko picked up Ougai's Smith and Wesson and fired off four rounds into the Xenomorph, killing it. (3 Xenomorphs remaining) Ryouko Tanbou grabbed a the revolver and the ammuntion and prepared to reload, but as she did so, another Xenomorph charged out the door. Ryouko fired the last round in the revolver, which slowed down the alien, but did not stop it. Ryouko instead ran into a room with metal bars that had been burned through by acid-possibly two of those things fighting. In the back of the cage was a massive machine that Ryouko had never seen before- "Was that the wormhole generator these things came through?!" Ryouko reloaded her shotgun, closing the barrels just as the Xenomorph she'd been chasing burst in. Ryouko fired, scoring a head shot, killing the monster instantly. (2 Xenomorphs remaining) After topping off her shotgun and revolver ammo, Ryouko jumped over the puddle of acid left by the Xenomorph and burst into a another sideroom. This one was taken up by a large tank that read "Caution Liquid Nitrogen" Almost as soon as she entered, Ryouko heard something move behind her. She rolled out the way in time to avoid a lunge by a Xenomorph intent on impaling her on its tail. The Xenomorph kept going and stuck its tail in the liquid nitrogen tank, instantly flash freezing itself. For good measure, Ryouko grabbed a metal pipe lying on the ground and threw it at the frozen alien, shattering it. (1 Xenomorph remaining). As the Xenomorph shattered, however, Ryouko felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to the see a sharp spear-like Xenomorph tail sticking out of her chest as everything went black. (Ryouko Tanbou killed) WINNER: Xenomorph Ryouko Tanbou Kills: 4 Experts Analysis The experts pointed out the durability and use of team work by the Xenomorphs, as well as their greater numbers. This allowed them to overpower Ryouko even with her firearms. This was added to by the fact that Ryouko is a psychiatrist with no military training. Category:Blog posts